Star Fox Past Loves
by Foxmorgorth
Summary: Fox McCloud and Krystal are on their honeymoon after the Anglar Blitz as described in my next fanfic and the two agree to tell eachother about their past loves and sexual experince. Includes but not limited Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe and Sabre. Warning three ocs, my idea of Fox' legal name and a great deal of explit matterial
1. Introduction

Star Fox: Past Loves

Introduction;

It was a beautiful night, the stars were bright and the moon of Sauria was full, it was quite as all of the ThornTails were sleeping in their hollow until…

'FFFOOOXXX!" was heard throughout the hollow. It was a scream and it came from the ruins just south and across the small river that ran through the hollow from the ancient dry well, all the ThornTails woke from their peaceful rest and after shaking their heads they returned to their rest. The ruins however have been renovated and now was the home of Fox McCloud and his young wife, Krystal, both now retired from mercenary life to Sauria and living off the investments James McCloud and Vixy Reinard McCloud made years ago and invested farther by Fox. Inside the new McCloud home, Krystal fell forward on to her husband, who was resting on his back on the only bed, panting and trying to catch her breath; the scream she gave out was one of ecstasy and pleasure. Fox too was panting as he pulled the blanket to cove himself and his wife, he recovered his breath first.

'Well… that has to be the best sex I have ever had…' Fox said and brought Krystal's mouth to his and kissed his wife on the lips. After which Krystal nuzzled her head under her husband's chin, which to Fox meant she wanted to be cuddled. Fox could never say no and cuddled his wife. There was a slight unease from Krystal.

'Um… Fox… I know I am not the first girl you kissed or anything short of sex is I your first…'Krystal did not know how to ask her question but it was something she needed to ask.

'Well… no, Krystal, you are not my first… partner. Truth be told you are my ninth partner.' Fox said he had expected the question and prayed that Krystal would never ask, but he felt it was evitable. He could sense the answer made Krystal a little depressed. 'But in all honesty, it never felt as good, as right, as true, as with you. With you it means more, systems, galaxies, universes more and deeper.' Fox then kissed his wife on her head and felt Krystal squeeze him like she did when he said something that made her day.

'So who was your first?' Krystal asked, she hoped she was not prodding but she wanted to know, and if she was reading Fox's mind he was thinking she had every right to know.

'Lucy Hare, I'll tell you all about it and my other partners, well not everything, just how our relationship started our first time with each other and how the relationship ended. Do you mind if we wait until tomorrow?' Fox answer was surprising resolved, as if he gave up fighting to not tell her. He drought Krystal's head to face him and kissed her gently as if he was afraid he would break her.

'Thank you, Fox. So that is why you are such a… lover…'

'Well experience is one thing, but knowing that you are with the one who means everything to you, and wanting each… shall I say coupling… to mean as much or ever more… well that is my main motivation." Fox said, as one of his hands went slowly down Krystal's back and joined by the other resting the cup of her back, just north of her tail's base. He kissed his wife on the check and down to her neck and licked her neck. Fox then stopped and looked into Krystal's eyes and then lowered his gaze. 'Well… since we are talking about past loves… I know I am the first person to go all the way with you, but am the first to… touch your… um…cervix…"

"Yes, and you are the first to have touch my breast so."

"Oh…now I feel cheap, for you not being my first, of cheating you out of the love I spent on others."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I did feel love for someone before you and you are not my first kiss." Krystal told Fox, sensing his angst.

"Well it does and it doesn't, I don't feel as cheap, but I wish I was the first to taste these sweet lips." Fox said as he brought Krystal's face up to his and kissed his wife's lips it was a soft gentle kiss. "Krystal, how about we tell each other about our past romances. It's not fair to you for me to keep my past hidden from you." Fox said staring into his azure wife's sapphire eyes.

"Okay, but since I have only have one story can I go first?" Krystal asked, a pleading look come across her face, one which if any man saw on a woman he could not say no to. Fox gave a nod indicating a yes. "Yahay!" Krystal yelped like an excited five year old kit. The two still looked into each other eyes as sleep took the two. Krystal fell asleep first, while she slept her soft breathing occasionally she gave a purr. Fox then rubbed and petted his wife, and she continued to purr, Fox slowly yielded to sleep, thinking about his past loves, or rather sexual relationships. First Lucy Hare when Vivian Hare first suffered from her ailment, then Fara Phoenix during his first two years at the acadmey, then his three mentees during his final year at the acadmey; Anapa Tabaqui, Maria Coyotl and Ophia Simensis, then Katt Monroe just after the Battle of Sector Z, also known as the Fox Trap and finally the two female members of Star Fox during the three years of cleaning up most of Andross' forces following the Lylat War: Fay McCollie and Miyu Rinkusu. Fox finally went to sleep, while he thought on his past loves, Krystal was actually faking sleep, her mind was on Sabre Randornson, her first love. The two finally slept their dreams were on how they would raise their kits, how many kits they would have, would they move to Corneria into the penthouse Fox owned inheriting it from the Reinard family, thus making the house on Sauria a vaction home, if they had more than one kit how soon or far apart should the next kit be and most importantly names…

"Well name our first son after you." Krystal said in her sleep.

"I am not calling him James Marcus Fox McCloud III, Trey or any thing that indicates he's a third. I am calling him Marcus and that is that." Fox replied.

"Marcus McCloud, I think he'll like it, weet dawxk, Celo." Krystal said slipping into Saurian/Cerinian.

"weet dawxk uj nocc, xemo." Fox answered in the same language and the two returned to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Warning, there is a good deal of Cerinian, which I am treating as Saurian in this story, mostly because Krystal seems to speak Saurian in Star Fox Adventures without any problems, in this chapter. I would recommend using to make sure you get the English.

Chapter 1: Sabre Randornson

Fox was the first to wake, he started by arching himself back with his chest to be in the air, but a recollection of a certain azure Cerinian goddess whom blessed his life and made her shrine in his heart, resting on him. This caused him to return to his former position of lying on his back; he was surprised that Krystal did not stir from her sleep. Fox then stroke Krystal's hair and gently rubbed her back. 'I cannot believe how lucky I am' he thought and took the chance to just enjoy the moment. Finally after two minutes of bliss he decided to wake Krystal. "Weet mehdadw, mo celo." Fox whispered in Saurian/Cerinian into Krystal's ear, gently as if he was leaving it on a pillow.

"Valo meho madikoj, mem" Krystal replied groggily and buried her face into her husband's chest, while curling up as one does when they wish not to get up just yet.

"And I was looking forward to hearing all about Sabre, and keeping my promise from last night, but if you…" Fox learned during the Anglar Blitz that 'Groggy Krystal' could not read minds and would take things literally.

"Vado." Krystal said reluctantly rolling off of Fox and began to get out of their be…

'Where do you think you are going, Krystal? Who said we had to get out of bed to tell our stories?" Fox asked as he grabbed Krystal by her waist and pulled her back to him. Krystal gave out an excited squeal as she fell back into their bed and next to her husband.

"But Fox we cannot stay in bed forever." Krystal said playfully as she turned to face her husband.

"But I don't wait to share my wife; please can I be selfish with you. Pleeeaaassseee?" Fox asked trying to sound like a playful kit.

"Alright, but when we have kits you will have to share me. No complaints, deal." Krystal said mocking being a mother making an agreement with her kit.

"Okay." Fox said in his normal tone and kissed Krystal on the forehead, in the area of the pineal gland or 'third-eye' and then moved his right hand so that it both supported Krystal's face and he was able to rub the third-eye, which he did. An action he knew Krystal loved, after three minutes he stopped and asked "So how do you want to do the story telling?"

Krystal opened her lovely sapphire eyes they seem to glow and then Fox blanked out. Fox did not know how but Krystal's mind was entering his. Once Krystal arrived in Fox's mind the first thing she noted was that she was in ThornTail Hollow, there was a kit, no more than four years old, playing a game, most likely hind and seek. The kit was male, blue in fur, like her but his facial structure and such reminded her of Fo…

"Mommy?" the kit asked in confusion. "Dad, time out. I thought mommy was visiting Queen Kite of the CloudRunners." An older male that looked like Fox five years older come upon the scene.

"Yes, Marcus…Krys…" The older Fox spoke and then the scene vanished leaving Krystal and the Fox in reality. The real Fox looked around the void like a lost puppy. "You must be in my min… telepathy I forgot about that." Fox said looking back at Krystal.

"I like that you are looking to the future. I also like how Marcus looks, I hope it comes true. So are you ready to see my first love story?" Krystal asked. Fox was still confused. "Take may hand." Fox obeyed and the scene changed as Fox was pulled into Krystal's mind. Once there he noticed a place much like ThornTail Hollow, but was mostly just rolling flat grasslands. There were also no ThornTails, the local population appeared to be a wide verity of the species, much like on Corneria, but everyone was dress in grab more akin to a hunter-gatherer culture, but the color of the fur, feathers, etc., were of a wide verity. Fox then saw a kit rolling in the grass next to his feet, the kit was female, dressed in yellow, and her fur was bl…

"Is that yo..." Fox began to asks, as he turned to Krystal. He noted that her eyes were extremely dilated and it looked like the pupils were four pointed stars, a big ear to ear grin covered Krystal's face, her hands were clasped together.

"AREN'T I ADORABLE?" Krystal asked, squealing in delight, as women and girls sometimes do when they see cute things. Fox could only shake his head 'yes'. Krystal accepted the yes, shutting her eyes and hugging Fox, the smile still on her face. Fox forced her off so that he could see the memory. The two watched the kit Krystal rolling in the grass as happy as a child should be. The kit Krystal got up and she and the actual Krystal together said 'Memmo!' when a vixen that looked a lot like Krystal minus the eyes and old enough to be the kit Krystal's mother appeared. The kit Krystal got up and ran to her mother. Krystal was about to run to, almost forgetting that this was only a memory.

"Wait until my story about Lucy and me." Fox said clearly showing that he understood the pain of the untimely death of a mother. The two watched the story unfold.

"Memmo, nxuk uho no weadw ke te den?" The kit asked as she was picked up and held close to her mother's chest, supported by her arms. Fox knew he heard Saurian/Cerinian but it was like Krystal's call for his help when the Krazoa she released back into Krazoa Palace asked Fox to find the other five spirits, Fox understood it.

"Nocc, no uho weadw ke mook oeih adkodtot, Krystal." The mother said, her voice was quite different from Krystal's. Fox expected Krystal's mother to sound more like Krystal, softer more eloquent.

"Nxuk'j ud ad...kod...toto, Memmo?" the kit asked.

"Ud adkodtot aj jemoedo kxo sxaov aj fcuddadw ke xulo oei not, cakkco edo." The mother turned around and there was a golden furred tod with the same eyes as Krystal, his voice was an older masculine version of Krystal. He then did a short jog and in one motion picked up Krystal's mother with Krystal still in the vixen's arms. "Xen uho kxo kne mejk rouikavic cutaoj ad opajkodso?" The tod asked as he kissed the vixen on the lips and the kit Krystal on the top of the head.

"Tutto…" kit Krystal said happily and giggled as a child should when loved the way they should by their parents and nuzzled into her father's chest. "A um teadw vado, oei Memmo?" turn the attention to the vixen.

"Nedtohvic, A um ad kxo uhmj ev kxo mud A celo nakx eih sxact ad mado. A te dek bden xen A sud ro rokkoh." The vixen answered and kissed her daughter on the top of the head and returned her spouse's kiss.

"Memmo, Tutto, nxe aj mo adkodtot?" kit Krystal asked.

"Sabre, kxo josedt jed ev Randorn." The father answered, putting his wife back on her feet and taking Krystal into his own arms.

"Rik Sabre aj... kxaj misx ectoh kxud mo." Krystal said holding out six of her finger, three fingers on each hand, with different fingers on each hand.

"A bden, Sabre aj ud ect mud... nxasx neict mubo mo udsaodk, kxo sxaov u caladw vejjac udt kxod Randorn mijk ro nxuk... Ex ooj u tout cudwiuwo!" the tod answered making a joke at the age difference. Krystal and her mother laughed with the tod.

"U tout cudwiuwo… Aurus, xulo oei de hojfosk veh kxo joshokj ev kxo jfahakj, ev kxo Whouk Jap!" An older tod, at least two decades then Krystal's father 'Aurus' arrived from behind the group. He was brown with darker patches that formed stripes, his grab was like that of a wizard, his build almost frail and his eyes black and stern from years of perceived misunderstanding and the effects of years of practicing magic. Next to him was a kit old enough to be a young tod, eleven by Fox's reckoning. He was much like the older, but his eyes were kind and green, his build was that of one on his way to be a swordsman and his grab was more a kin to a hunter and swordsman.

"A xulo ucnuoj idtohjkeet kxuk av kxo jap nudkot ij ke bdon jisx kxadwj, kxoo neict xulo kuiwxk eih udsojkehj udt odurco kxom ke kousx ij nakx oujo udt no ucc seict bden ak roveho kxo0 tofuhkot ke cok ij when ed eih end. Rik jadso kxoo xulo dek, ad jkout khaot ke xato unuo jisx kxadwj, ak neict roxeelo ij ke dek mokkco nakx jisx fenohj. Xenoloh A um rik u jamfco xoucoh, nxuk te A bden ev jisx mukkohj?" Aurus replied putting Krystal down while he and Randorn stared at each other, trying to stare the other down. Randorn may have years and his talents on his side but Aurus knew he was right and that gave them even footing.

Krystal sensed the resentment between the two, she could also 'hear' each shouting at each other, and it was over the death of Claymore, the sixteen year old tod who died due to injuries caused by a hunting accident last winter. Each blamed the other, Randorn blamed Aurus because he was not able to treat Claymore soon enough. While Aurus blamed Randorn because if Randorn took part in the hunt Claymore would not have needed to take the measure he did to secure the kill. Krystal tried to drown out the 'shouting' by coving her ears, she was about to cry in pain when…

"Vukxoh, nxuk uho no xouh veh?" Sabre asked innocently breaking Randorn's focus. He saw Krystal's actions and stopped things before it got worse. Krystal's mother would have done it but Sabre beat her to it.

"Ooj, Sabre mo jed, oei bden Aurus, kxo xoucoh, udt xaj navo Sapphire. Kxo... bak aj Krystal, oeih adkodtot." Randorn said point out Krystal.

"Xocce kxoho, Krystal. A um Sabre udt A um xedehot ke mook oei." Sabre said taking a knee so that he could be closer to being face to face with Krystal. Krystal nervously ran and hid behind Sapphire's leg and skirt.

"Krystal!" Sapphire said a little annoyed implying that Krystal should not be acting so.

"Ak'j uchawxk, jxo aj edco veih." Sabre said to Sapphire clearly understanding Krystal's nervousness. "A ceeb vehnuht ke kxo tuo oei te dek vooc kxo doot ke xato rusb kxoho." Sabre said directing towards Krystal clearly showing his patiences. "Vukxoh, A te rocaolo A jxeict ro xoutadw ke Master Ferus veh mo khuadadw udt oeih kucodkj muo ro ad tomudt." Sabre said to his father and was about to get up. At that moment Krystal managed to gain some courage. She walked over and kissed Sabre on the check and then ran back behind her mother hiding her purple and pink face.

The scene ended Fox and Krystal were in a black area. Fox looked at Krystal, his face asking 'So is that your first kiss or does on the check not count?' Krystal shack her head and then spoke. "We did not kiss, not until… that day. I don't want to remember it, but I promised to show you." Krystal said and the place where that was shown before was shown again, but this time the grass was brown and dead, the sky was red, the ground itself was quaking, the Cerinians were running for their lives not only from the death throes of Cerinia but also form what looked like troops Fox fought during the three years of clean-ups on Fichina, Zoness, Macbeth, Katina, Papetoon and Aquas after the first death of Andross.

"Andross…" Fox hissed with pure unadulterated, unbridled and absolute hate. Although many of the Cerinians were gunned down by the Vemonian soldiers, but the Vemonian soldiers too were falling left and right, Randorn was casting spells taking out dozens of them left and right, from what Fox guess Randorn saw the light and the error of his ways shortly before this day and was trying to redeem himself. Sabre, who must have been between 24 and 25, Krystal, now dressed like she was when Fox found her and most likely 17, and other Cerinians fought; each had weapons much like Krystal's staff in their powers, some fought with staffs like Krystal, while others fought swords like Sabre, others still with hammers, axes and some with the bow. However the Cerinians' fight back was unorganized, unfocused and outmatched. Although the Vemonian soldiers were in nearly desperate straits, the Cerinians were about to be eradicated.

After what must have been half an hour at least, Randorn fell to a blaster bolt to the head. The surviving Cerinian fighters noticed a ship that they could use to escape. The ship looked like… no it was the one the SharpClaws used to transport then Prince Tricky to Ice Mountain and Krystal used to get to the Great Fox. The Cerinians looked at each other and knew none would make it if they all made a dash for it, but may be two could if the rest fought. The leader gestured that Krystal and Sabre run to the ship, the rest would cover them. Fox hand remember using gestures like that when he had Fay and Miyu get into the Vemonian out-post on Zoness, with Falco and him covering them. Krystal was clearly reluctant but Sabre took her and ran.

Krystal and Sabre made it to the ship. Once they got to it, Sabre opened the door and basically threw Krystal into it he was then hit by a blaster bolt in the chest. It was fatal shot, but it would time to die. Sabre tossed in the sword he was using to fight with thus far after Krystal. "Krystal, fcoujo, we, av oei jkuo no ucc tao udt kxejo nxe taot roveho oei taot veh dekxadw. We Krystal udt calo oeih kxo hojk ev oeih cavo, fcoujo veh mo,veh kxo hojk oeih fuhodkj, veh Cerinia." Sabre then kissed Krystal and shut the door of the ship while drawing another sword, this one less eloquent. Krystal in sorrow ran to the front of the ship and did her best to start the ship for takeoff, tears rolling down her checks, her eyes foggy with the tears still in them. Krystal accidently hit a button under the phrase 'Warp to Fortuna'. Just as the ship left the atmosphere Cerinia exploded, no one survived more than a minute. Krystal could 'hear' all the screams and cries of terror and horror as she become the last of her village, her tribe, her race, her people, her culture and her planet.

The scene ended and Fox blinked nine times realizing that he and Krystal were back in the present, in their home on Sauria, in their bed. He was about to ask how they exited Krystal's mind but he saw Krystal was about to wail. The re-witnessing of the eradication of everything one knows would break anyone with a heart, for Krystal, due to the kindness of her heart; it was on the verge of destroying her. Fox pulled her in, placing her head on his left shoulder so she could let it all out.

In-spite and despite the pain Krystal felt one comforting thought being directed at her, it was her husband trying to as he said 'think at' her. The thought was 'I would do anything and everything to take the pain you feel away and I would do it in an instant. You don't deserve the pain; you should not be feeling it and you should not have experienced the cause of it.' Krystal felt Fox's right hand stoking the back of her head and his left hand rubbing her back.

"Kxudb oei, Fox. A celo oei, A um je rcojjot ke xulo oei ad mo cavo. oei julot mo vhem kxo vucc, vhem Andross, oei selohot mo kxheiwx eik kxo Aparoid Invasion, oei xulo walod mo u don xemo, u vumaco udt oeih celo. Edo weet kxadw sumo vhem kxo odt ev Cerinia, oei odkohot mo cavo." Krystal said after three minutes of crying into Fox's shoulder. Fox then move Krystal's face to face him, her check resting in his right palm. Fox then started to rub Krystal's third-eye again.

"I am the one who is blessed." Fox said, after three minutes of Fox rubbing her third-eye, Krystal moved her right hand to Fox's left check, signifying that Fox could stop. "Alright. So how do I show you my stories?" Fox asked.

"First focus on the story you want to show me first, then allow the memories to come back. When you believe you are ready just stare into my eyes." Krystal answered. Fox shut his eyes to focus on the first of his partner.

"Lucy." Fox whispered as he allowed the memories to come back.

End of Chapter 1

Note: I am sorry for the extensive use of Saurian; I just thought it was the better language to use in Krystal's memories. I am also sorry for making Krystal a virgin before meeting Fox and not giving female sexuality it's just due in this chapter. I warn that the rest of the chapters will not be as 'clean', i.e. more explicit material. I also should warn that although Fox has eight partners, there are only five chapters in the main and the epilogue.


	3. Chapter 2

Warning: Fox and Lucy pairing in this chapter. This idea may be unpleasant to several readers. Also this the first of the chapters with any true sensual and sexual content, minus the unstated but inferable… well implied… nudity of Fox and Krystal in the viewing of the memories thus far in the story and the implied orgasm in the introduction.

Chapter 2 Lucy Hare

Fox gave a deep sigh and opened his eyes. "Alright, Krystal. I am ready to show you my first story." Fox said as he looked into Krystal's eyes, then everything began to change, much like when Krystal pulled him into her mind, except it did not feel like he was actually pulled outwardly but rather inwardly or … he couldn't explain it to himself save it was the same as before but different.

When Fox realized where he was, he and Krystal were standing in the apartment he lived in while his mother was still alive. He then saw himself as a kit, not yet two, toddling along the floor of the main room towards a vixen that looked like she was in her early twenties, her fur was the same shade of orange, her head was the same width as Fox, well the adult Fox anyway, and her eyes were the same as Fox's. "Come on Fox, just a few more steps." The vixen said; she was clearly a happy young mother.

Krystal turned to face her husband, tears were coming down his checks; his eyes had a very distinct watery film clearly more tears on the way. "Mommy" the adult Fox whispered as the kit Fox said as he finally reach his mother's chest and hugged her. The vixen returned the embrace and picked up her kit.

"Very good, Fox. Now let's turn off the camera, now which button turns it off?" The vixen said as she stood up and walked over to the camera which was used to record Fox's working on his walk.

"Tat won." The kit said pointing the power button "wit te wed wight." The kit was still learning how to pronoun but it was cute, Krystal thought.

"That's correct Fox. Now what is it called?" the vixen asked as she shifted to support the kit on her waist.

"The powew butten," The kit Fox answered happily like he knew he was passing the test. The vixen kissed her kit on the check.

"Correct again, Fox. And everyone says you are a replica of James. We both know Daddy has a hard time with anything not related to flying." The vixen said, just as she was saying that the door to the apartment opened. The vixen turned to greet the tod that entered; he was dressed in a flight suit of pilot. He had black eyes, his fur was darker and his head was narrower than the vixen, but aside from that he looked so much like Fox.

"Come on Vixy, I am that incompetent. Hey there, Ace I thought you be taking a nap." The tod said changing subjects quickly.

"Well James, Fox have been every energetic today, I thought he could practice his walk. He made it from his crib to this wall without tripping or slipping. And we both know its Peppy who uses the microwave oven to make sure the two of you eat while you both are on missions."

"What about Pigma?" James asked reminding Vixy of the third member of his team.

"He can take care of himself by himself. Anyway…" Vixy started

"Mommy said we could all take a nap together in the big bed." The kit said interrupting his parents. "I missed you, Daddy." The kit Fox then held out his arms, asking to be held by the tod.

"I missed you too, Ace." James said taking Fox into his own arms. Krystal than felt a Fox's hand on her shoulder. Krystal turned to face Fox again

"My dad always called me "Ace" when my mom was alive and the first day he got back from a mission until I entered the academy. Fox than allowed the rest of the memory to continue.

"Oh Vixy, are the Hares coming here or are we going to theirs' for the Harvest Feast." James asked.

"Ah Jamie, what would you do without me? Vivian and I agreed to have the dinner here, we have the larger place. Also its time Fox and Lucy met. Now when they arrive, escort Vivian into the kitchen, Peppy can handle Lucy and Fox with no problem." Vixy said donning an apron and going into the kitchen.

"Are you show Peppy can handle it?" James asked as Vixy entered the kitchen.

"He had you as his wing commander right?" Vixy asked her voice clearly stating that she was right that Peppy could take care of the children for a few minutes. Just than the door to the apartment open, James had forgotten to lock it, it was Vivian Hare she basically pushed James out of the way.

"Sorry James." Vivian said hurriedly as she made it into the kitchen.

"Hey James; still in the door way; I see you took the right at Albuquerque Ave. I keep telling you go left." It was Peppy; he made his comment while shaking his head. In his arms was a baby rabbit, most likely Lucy but it was unconfirmed.

"I had to drop Pigma off at the shop to get his car." James countered, shifting Fox to the right hip.

"Pigma said he planned to pick it up tomorrow. But you wouldn't be the leader if you weren't so selfless.

"Oh Fox, say hi to Lucy." James said changing the subject.

"Hi, Lucy." The kit said to the young rabbit.

"Okay Lucy, it's your turn." Peppy said, prompting Lucy to greet Fox.

"Hi Fox." Lucy said much like Fox. Then a sound came from the kitchen. James realized it was Vixy looking through the spice rack and then the whole flavoring cupboard. James eyes widen with fear as he past Fox to Peppy and ran to the kitchen before he could be summoned for misplacing the nutmeg.

"Well while James try to save himself let's enjoy a nice rock." Peppy said as he shut the apartment door and locked it, after which he walked over to a rocking chair and began to rock both Fox and Lucy to sleep in his arms and himself to sleep in the chair. The memory ended, leaving Krystal and Fox in a void.

"Wait I know that story, Peppy told me it while you were cooking the Harvest Feast dinner during after I joined the team." Krystal stated looking at Fox.

"Yep, well it's time for the next part of this story." Fox said as the scene changed, it was a hospital. The first thing Krystal noted was Peppy was in a chair outside a hospital room, he looked at least a decade older. Just then two tods ran right through her and Fox. One looked like the James, but he wore sunglasses now. Krystal recalled Peppy telling her when James started sunglasses ever since Vixy's murder. The other was Fox, but he looked to be 13 years old now.

"Peppy, we came as soon as we could. What happen?" James asked as he arrived to Peppy's side first. He sat down at the seat to Peppy's right.

"Vivian clasped during her class. The doctor said she has a yet to be identified chronic illness. Lucy and I were just told. There is no way to know how long Vivian. She's as the doctor said stable. They also said that Vivian is now remitting or starting to recover, but they said that Vivian could relapse… Lucy ran off… James I don't know what to do." Peppy said his head still hanging his head in sorrow.

"Well first off we should find Lucy; family is important right now for Vivian. I am going to find her." The adolescent Fox said an under tone of announce at Peppy not already looking for Lucy. Fox than ran off to find Lucy.

"In retrospect I should have just said I was going to looking for Lucy." The real Fox commented, after that the memory Fox searched for what felt like hours, but was closer to less than half of one, until he found Lucy. She was lying on a hospital bed in a room not being used at the time.

"Hey Lucy." the memory Fox said as he knocked on the door way. Lucy did not show any physical reaction.

"Hey… Fox" Lucy said, it was clear by her voice she has been crying for the whole time. "What am I to do Fox? Mama can die at any moment…" Lucy got up and Fox took a set to her left on the bed.

"I don't know, Lucy, but I believe that if it was me and my mother, I would spend every moment I could would her. I cannot spend another second of my life with my mother, you can and for you and for Vivian you must. So in short, make the most of the time you have with Vivian." The memory Fox said. "Also Lucy, you are not alone. There's Bill, Slippy…" The memory Fox was interrupted as Lucy kissed him.

After she broke the kiss, she said "And you." Lucy then kissed him again and again, each one more heated than the last. Fox however began to return each kiss with ones equally increasing in intensity. As the saying goes one thing leads to another as Fox and Lucy began to do more than kiss, they began touching each other in the erogenous areas while clothed, taking off each other's clothes, simulating each other for copulation, etc. The adolescent Fox was just about to penetrate when he stopped. He backed off and sat back down on the bed. "Why did you stop…I thought we were…" Lucy tried to ask while trying to catch her breath from the experience.

"I am sorry, Lucy. I shouldn't have done that. You are vulnerable and neither of us are ready." The memory Fox said, clearly ashamed of himself.

"Fox, you are not solely at fault. I too know better, and you only wanted to help me." Lucy said also getting up to set up.

"So what do we do now?" The memory Fox asked, hanging his head in shame.

"First we get dress, second get back to my mother's room. After that… I think we have to tell our parents and pray for forgiveness." Lucy answered as she picked up her clothes. Everything went black again; after a second or so Krystal and the real Fox were again in their bed.

"So what happen after that?" Krystal asked regaining awareness of where she was.

"Well we told our parents, we were forgiven mostly because Vivian made a very convincing argument that Lucy and I did nothing wrong and that she would survive longer or live better if there were no conflicts among us." Fox answered he then notice that Krystal was smirking about something "What's the smirk for?" Fox asked calling attention to Krystal.

"I was expecting you to… how should I say 'dive in' to Lucy, but you didn't even splash in the shallows, you just touched the surface with your toe and stepped back from the edge."

"I get the pool analogy, but what are getting at? Please Krystal, I don't understand." Fox asked clearly confused.

"Don't worry about it. So what is your relationship to Lucy now?" Krystal said shaking her head; this was one more reason why she loves Fox, his sense of responsibility and then asking about how things ultimately turned out between Fox and Lucy.

"Well ever since that Harvest Feast Lucy and I have been effectively siblings. She's like… well a sister and the type of sister she was depended on the situation. As for my part of the relationship, I believe I am … well a brother, the 'you got a problem with my sister, you got a problem with me, you mess with her you mess with me' and such kind of brother. But you'll have to ask Lucy to verify." Fox answered as sincerely as he could.

"I already did and yes to her you are the protective brother type." Krystal said a rubbed Fox's nose with hers, at that second she made a realization. "Say Fox aren't you hungry? We haven't eaten since the Wedding Reception in the Walled City… I want to say almost 90 Cornerian Standard hours ago, and I believe for 72 of those hours we have been… well… 'at it' practically non-stop, say for catching our breaths." Krystal said calling attention to their other basic needs. Just then her stomach growled, she blushed and tucked in her head. Then another growl was heard, it was Fox's stomach. She couldn't help but laugh, Fox too gave a small chuckle.

"Well now that you mentioned it, I do believe I am starving. Let me get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast. How do you like your pukpuk eggs?" Fox said the first part as if it was a joke, as he let go of Krystal and rolled out of bed. He then began to don the flight suit he wore during the Saurian Crisis, fitting him like a glove. Despite the fact that Fox was okay with making breakfast, anyone could tell that Fox wanted nothing more than to have his Krystal in his arms yet again, and if it was at all possible he would not have let go of his wife to begin with. Yet another reason Krystal loved him.

"Scrambled, please and dumbledang juice." Krystal said as she watched Fox walk down the stairs to the main part of their home to the section that was the kitchen. She then started to get dressed as well, in part because she wanted to eat her Fox's cooking as soon as possible and in part because she wanted to again be in the secure arms of her Fox while she held him with equal conviction in her own slim, slender and yet deceptively strong arms. Deciding to follow Fox's example she slipped on her Cerinian clothes, minus the armaments, just the loin cloth and the chest cloth. Fox turned to face their bed as Krystal gave her order.

"Seeing if you still fit into that? I could have told you did and save you the trouble." Fox commented with a grin witnessing his wife dressing herself. "You are as perfect now as you were then... No you are perfect." He finished as he started working on their breakfast. Krystal did not need her telepathy to know that Fox meant every word to the fullest extent. "I just pray this mean meal is a sufficient offering to the azure goddess that has blessed my live countlessly with two simple words 'I do'." Fox continued.

Krystal too came down the stairs; she took a little longer time coming down them than Fox, mostly for flare to get her husband's heart pumping. "I will accept any meal given to me by the vermilion god that has already blessed me with so much including but not limited spending the rest our natural lives me." Krystal said as she walked up to Fox and embraced him from behind.

"I am …" Fox started until the kiss from his wife stopped him.

"You are one, to me anyway." Krystal whispered ending the kiss and held on to Fox as tightly as possible, while still enabling Fox to cook. While Fox focused on his task Krystal decided to take a deep smell of her husband 'He smells just right, there's his own scent and mine mixing in. I like it.' Krystal thought as she closed her eyes nuzzled her face into her husband's side.

"Alright after breakfast I show you my memories of my relationship with Fara Phoenix, okay?" Fox asked as the meal was coming along and recalling that he had more stories to tell or show Krystal.

"Sure." Krystal replied as she let go of Fox and walked over to their table, her steps were purposely alluring, especially with the nearly erotic swooshing of her tail. When she heard Fox's 'why do you vex me so, but damn I want you' aroused growl, she got the reaction she wanted and confirmation, the god she wedded was never going to cast her out, even if he still deluded himself with the thought that he was just a lowly warrior that felt that there was no greater thing in all of existence then her giving him her attention if only for a second; just another reason why she loves him.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." Fox said, as the eggs were almost done and just perfectly 'Nothing but the best for her, I will do all I can to ensure that.' Fox thought as he finished the meal and brought the eggs and juice to the table.

Author's Note: I had originally planned to have Fox and Lucy actually have sex, but looking at some of the reviews of the introduction and giving the idea a little more thought, I modified to have Fox just barely entering Lucy, as I actually composed the chapter I concluded that Fox would count the event as sex but in fact he really did not have sex with Lucy. Hopefully the Fara Phone chapter will be up before Christmas. Also sorry for the inconsistency with the kit Fox's speaking, I just went with a gut feeling. I profess no expertise or knowledge on the stages of learning how to speak and when one is on what stage, again I went with a gut feeling, so if you know what is correct concerning two year olds and speaking, all I ask is that you understand my lack of knowledge.

Again please read and review.

Warning: The material only gets more explicit from here.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: We are finally meeting Fara Phoenix, Fox McClound's love from the original Nintendo SNES Star Fox, well the accompanying comic series I should say. Much like Sabre from the unreleased Dinosaur Planet, Fara did not actually make into the canon series, nor did Fay and Miyu from the unreleased Star Fox 2 which like the original Star Fox was planned to be on the SNES, but I digress. I placed the setting of Fox's relationship with Fara during his time at the academy. Warning James is dead in my fanfics, though I really don't have a preference in the James McCloud alive or dead debate.

Chapter 3 Fara Phoenix

It is surprising how thirsty and hungry one can be despite showing no signs of it until the start to drink and eat, well Krystal thought that, after four whole pukpuk eggs and four glasses of dumbledang juice. Normally half a pukpuk egg and one glass was all she needed. But she was glad she was not the only one feasting, Fox matched her egg to egg and glass to glass. She let out a very small burp. To which Fox responded with one that almost resonated throughout the apartment. "Well if you enjoy my cooking, don't be shy." Fox said. Krystal could only shake her head in amusement. "So how do you want to see the Fara memories?"

"Well hold out your hands across the table and look into my eyes as I hold your hands." Krystal said she held her hands out her arms along the table.

"You just never run out of ways to get into my mind do you?" Fox asked jokingly as he took his wife's hands, Fox loved how soft Krystal's hands were.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Krystal said clearly being sexually playful, before Fox could respond he felt Krystal's mind come back into his as his mind called back his relationship with Fara Phoenix.

The scene was a four man dorm room; it was Fox's room during his years at Corneria Academy. Krystal recalled Fox, Slippy and Lucy stating that although the overall institution was the Corneria Academy, it was in fact many different schools, some for military officers and senior enlisted people in all of the branches of the Cornerian Military, some were more for sciences and arts and several other fields. Basically it was where most of the advance education took place. Only two people were in the room, aside from Krystal and Fox witnessing the memory, Fox was there, now 15 by Krystal's reckoning, and James. They were moving stuff into the room; quickly Krystal concluded that it was Fox's move-in day. The memory Fox brought with him a backpack and a duffel bag. 'Light packer' Krystal thought. Krystal then looked at the backpack that Fox wore, it was the same backpack he had during the Saurian Crisis.

"Well Fox, I expected you to bring more." James commented as the memory Fox threw his duffel bag on to his bed.

"Well if I need more, Vivian can always mail it. Besides, you know how Slippy will pack; I'll get all my tech necessities when he comes." Fox joked. "Also I am both a fox and a McCloud." Fox said 'McCloud' in a clearly false, but very good Highland Scottish Gaelic accent. James could only shake his head and chuckle as a father does when his son does something he taught.

"So how many roommate will you have and who if you know?" James asked changing the subject.

"Well looking at the number of beds, I would have to say three roommates, I know Slippy Toad and Bill Grey are and last I checked the third is one Falco Lombardi…"

"Oh I know that pheasant, he's one of that group of kids… the HotRobbers… a small time gang of runaways from the Zoness Orphanage… I actually testified at his trial… well their trial… long story. You can talk to him about it. Anyway, although you should keep an eye on Slippy, don't baby him. As for Bill… just don't site The Fox and The Hound." James made the last bit as a joke, but Fox knew James was serious concerning Falco and Slippy. "Well it is time I should go and help Peppy move Lucy in."

"Hey Dad, do you have any idea when you will be back from this mission to investigate that claim of General Pepper of strange activity coming from Venom?" Fox asked.

"Well worse cast I foresee, Family Weekend. Then we can see once and for all who the 'Starwing Ace' is once and for all." James said.

"The only way you can beat me, Dad, is to get the perfect game first. And I got the time to practice, toothless old tod." Fox commented touting his own horn, the last bit was joke; both know that fact and went with it.

"True, but every time I play it after a mission you have to spend the rest of the day attempting to best that score, wiper-snapping kit."

"Which I do… by one… and right now I am two points away from the perfect game." Fox and James went back in forth. After that last one the two laughed. "So after we see who gets the perfect solo game, we go for the perfect co-op game?" Fox asked.

"Sure and when we are done with the mind numbing stuff we talk about the serious stuff and share a beer." James said, his body language said that he was not kidding about any of it. "Well no sense in prolonging this good-bye, but one last thing." James said as he took of his sunglasses, willingly showing his black eyes for the first time since Vixy's funeral. He then handed Fox the sunglasses. "These were custom ordered by my father and he gave them to me on my move-in day."

"JMFC…" Fox read he then looked at his father confused at the engraved monogram.

"It stands for 'James Marcus Fox Cloud' my actual name; your mother did that engraving. You see our actually family name is Cloud, my grandfather; Latharn Cloud changed the family name to McCloud, because we are the Cloud line proper and the last of the clan, and to him McCloud sounded better. I actually did not know that until your mother returned them after she stole those from me to engrave it."

"Your first anniversary gift… Vivian told me about it. Thanks Dad, I know they mean a lot to you, not only as the anniversary gift, but it's also one of the few things Grandpa Vuk gave you before he died that outlived him." Fox said as he held the sunglasses treasuring, Krystal noted it was the similar to the way Fox held her, save that difference between an item and a person.

"You're welcome, son. I wish Vixy was here for this." James said the last part more for himself.

"I miss her too, Dad. Mostly the warmth of her hugs, the way she rocked me, her calming voice." Fox said also having pain about the death of Vixy. Fox then touched the red scarf tied to his backpack; it was made from his baby blanket which Vixy made from her wedding dress, which was her prom dressed repurposed.

"Yeah… it's the little things you miss. Myself, I miss how she would slide my sunglasses off, how she would always were my yellow scarf while I would be tearing our room apart looking for it, and her laughter. Well I hope you find someone just like Vixy that for you and you don't have to miss it. Well I got to get going. I love you, Junior." James said as he hugged Fox.

"Love you too, Senior, best of luck to you, not that you'll need it." Fox said returning the embrace.

"Thanks for the thought. Take care, Ace." James said as he let go of Fox, gave a two finger left hand pseudo-salute and began to leave the room.

"You too, Dad." Fox said just before James left. "Oh Dad, before I forget. They're not you signature shade, but you're not James McCloud without a pair." Fox said as he took a pair of sunglasses out of his pack and gave them to James. "Happy Birthday, Dad."

"Thank you, oh I almost forgot, Happy Birthday too. Too bad Vixy's not here to make sure we remember." James said as he accepted the sunglasses, he read out load the engraved message "Lylat's Top Ace." He then put the sunglasses on and gave a smile. He left the room; everything that could be said was said.

Yet both he and Fox said one last thing, "I love you." After which Krystal turned to the real Fox.

"That was the last time you saw your father, wasn't it?" Krystal asked, Fox nodded, Krystal saw a couple of tears in Fox's eyes, but nowhere near as much as he had when he saw Vixy. Krystal then allowed the rest of this part of the story to play out. The memory Fox unpacked and was done in less than an hour. After it he looked around the room, clearly he was thinking about what to do until his roommates moved in. After a few seconds the memory Fox exited the room and traversed the halls, watching other students and cadets moving in, most we unorganized and had too much stuff, well to him. Yet he knew that to them, he was crazy to have only what he brought, but he was a fox after all. Out of the blue the memory Fox bumped into another student moving-in causing her to fall and land on her rear, she was a female fennec fox.

"Sorry about that, spaced out a bit." The memory Fox said as he helped her back to her feet.

"It's okay, just finished unpacking and wanted to look around the school. I am Fara Phoenix." The fennec young vixen said as she got to stand up.

"Yeah me too, I am McCloud, James McCloud… junior." the memory Fox replied, the way he said his name like a character from a secret agent movie. Fara laughed and so did Krystal.

"I like it shaken, not stirred." The real Fox said continuing as the joke.

"As in the son of James McCloud, the Star Fox, James McCloud Junior?" Fara asked, making a correct conclusion.

"Yes, and let me guess, Fara Phoenix as in heiress of Phoenix Enterprise, as in Owen 'Arwing' Phoenix' daughter?" Fox asked. "And before you answer that, I actually prefer to be called Fox." Fox said.

"Yes I am that Fara Phoenix. You heard about me?"

"Actually I read you. I have to agree, the Cornerian military should focus more on small elite squads instead of the current focus of large squadrons. But my agreement comes from a source you didn't have for your thesis." Fox said "So have you heard of me, aside from what you heard about my father."

"Yeah, you have the top score of my father's first invention, the game Starwing." Fara said. "So let me guess you are here to become a combat-trained pilot, and join your dad's team."

"More or less. If I may guess you are here to become a test pilot?" Fox asked. The two continue to talk and walk as the scene turned slowly black.

Krystal turned to the real Fox confused at how 15 year old Fox was able to talk to Fara so casually while the Fox she knew had a hard time talking to her. "I never said I had a hard time talking to other women, I just said I had a hard time talking to you. Well truth be told, I can be quite the sweet-talker, you know like those pilots in the old films, to any other woman." Fox stated addressing Krystal's confusion.

"So why was it hard for you to talk to me on a personal level, until you tied your scarf around my neck?" Krystal asked as she recalled Fox's confession of love.

"I don't know exactly why I was so nervous. But for some reason when you let me tie my scarf around your neck, it just gave me the confidence I needed. Anyway, there is more to the story with Fara." Fox said as the scene returned to Fox's room in the academy. The memory Fox was rest on his bed. "Family weekend is just a few more weeks away." The memory Fox said, he was looking up at the ceiling clearly thinking about spending time with his father, introducing him to Fara, and Fara to him, seeing his father's reaction to meeting his biggest fan, Owen Phoenix and seeing Owen Phoenix's reaction to meeting his biggest fan, James McCloud. Just than a knock come on Fox's door. He got up, walked over and opened it. He then saw a warrant officer at the door, Fox then stood at attention with a salute.

"At ease cadet, are you Cadet James Marcus Fox McCloud Junior?" the warrant officer asked.

"Sir, Yes, Sir." Fox answered as he shifted to the stance of ease.

"Cadet McCloud, I am here to inform you that at 01:45 hour today your father's team, the mercenary squad Star Fox, has been out of contact with their point of contact the base Maglev on Macbeth for 72 Cornerian Standard Hours. As with standard protocol, your father and his team mates are considered missing in action over Venom." The warrant officer said in a point of fact, professional tone, though not uncaring.

"Do Mrs. Hare and Ms. Hare kno…" Fox started to ask, not showing any signs of wavering at the news, but concern for Vivian and Lucy in regards to the news of Peppy being M.I.A.

"I have just come from Ms. Hare's room and informed both. Mrs. Hare was there to visit Ms. Hare. Much like with Ms. Hare, if you feel so, the academy will understand if you need some time off from your classes." The warrant officer was informed.

"Thank you, sir. But I am fine, sir." Fox said.

"Well then, I shall be on my way. Good day to you, Cadet McCloud." The warrant office said as he left.

"And to you as well, sir." Fox saluted and the officer returned. After a few seconds Fox shut the door and walked back to his bed and returned to resting on his back. "Dad's been out of commination before, Fortuna, Titana, Macbeth, Meteo, Sargasso and Eladard. He's always made it back. Why would it be different concerning this mission to Venom?" Fox said to himself. "Well it is standard operating procedure to declare M.I.A after 72 standard hours, and to inform next of kin. But this is Star Fox we are talking about, they always come back. I have no problems; Lucy never showed signs to me about having any but why add to Vivian's stress?" Fox knew he never get an answer, but it did not bother him.

Krystal turned to face the real Fox and asked "You never suspected that your father would never come back?"

"Only one person could tell me my father was gone and I would believe him, Peppy." Fox answered and the scene continued to play out. A knock came at the door. "Not again, please not Lucy saying Vivian relapsed, anything but that." The memory Fox said as he got out of the bed again. He opened the door "Thank you." He whispered; it was Fara at the door. Just as Fox was about to let her in, Fara brought her arms up to embrace Fox by grabbing him around the neck as girls sometimes do and kissed him on the lips. "Wow… I was starting you think you were jerking my chain… seven dates and not so much a peck on the check." Fox said as the kiss broke.

"I am glad I caught you on your day off without classes, my classes are over for the day and I thought I give you a treat. How much you get… well we'll have to see how well you swing." Fara said as forced Fox back and kicked the door closed behind her, and locked it.

"Every time I am at the bat, I have always gotten a home-run." Fox chuckled as grabbed Fara and began to touch her erogenous areas.

"Actually… ha… you get… ha… grand slams…" Fara began to pant as Fox gave each area its due time with just the right amount of force, maximizing Fara's pleasure.

"True, but in this game, everyone else at bat struck out." Fox whispered as he stepped around to be behind Fara and began to rub her cervix with his left hand and fuddle her left breast with his right hand. "I know you want me to enjoy this, but you're needs come first." Fox whispered as he switched hands and breasts.

"Fox… ha… ha… stop… what… about… you…"Fara panted trying to fight back the scream of pleasure and to not allow herself to climax just yet. Fox stopped and he and Fara began to undress one another. Once they were both naked Fox pulled Fara and himself onto his bed. Fara then began to stimulate Fox as he stimulated her. After what the felt was enough stimulation, Fox began his entrance into Fara. After entering, Fox started gently and slowly, to minimize the pain Fara would feel. As the copulation progressed Fara encouraged Fox to quicken the pace and use for force until the two finally climaxed and the scene ended.

Again Krystal turned to the real Fox. "So… three months and you got into Fara's pants." Krystal commented.

"Hey Fara and I knew that what our relationship was not going to last, nor was it going to be much more than young lust. Don't get me wrong we cared about each other, much like friends, cousins or siblings, but we knew we were never going to get married, have a family; our plans were not compatible, etc." Fox replied. "Though truth be told, our relationship did mean a lot to me and I believe that it was the same for her."

"So did you ever tell her about your father being M.I.A.?" Krystal asked, wanting to know.

"Yes, and Slippy, Falco, Bill and Katt." Fox answered. Then the scene around the two changed. It was the day time, the memory Fox was sitting at a table outside, he was not alone. Vivian and Lucy Hare were there as well as Fara Phoenix and an older Fennec tod, which Krystal correctly assumed was Owen Phoenix. Everyone seemed on edge but the memory Fox was the least patient of the five, tapping his right foot, almost becoming stomps. Krystal correctly assumed that is was because James and Peppy should have been at the table by the moment of the memory.

Just than a voice called out from the crowd of other families getting together "Wait… Mr. Hare, we need to debrief you." It was the voice of the warrant officer that informed Fox that James was M.I.A.

"You'll get my report with my bill. Right now I have business to attend to. Please leave me be." It was Peppy's voice, clearly he sounded like he needed to take care of something. Peppy arrived at the table and took the open set between Vivian and Lucy.

"But Mr. Hare…" The warrant officer started but a growl let out by Fox, Owen and Fara backed Peppy's want to complete what his needed to do. The warrant officer backed off, knowing he would get the debriefing done soon enough.

"Peppy… dearest are you… what is wrong?" Vivian corrected herself, seeing Peppy trembling, and for the first time Lucy, Fox or Vivian saw, Peppy was on the verge of breaking down.

"Pigma… he betrayed us. He sold us out. James and I were captured. I was mostly left alone except for the occasionally taunting by Pigma. But James was tormented by Andross personally. Somehow James figured out how we could get back to our Arwings and escape. In the attempt he was fatally wounded. I couldn't do much more than give him something to ease the pain. He then… modified the plan. He said he buy me time, that in his state, he could not have made it back to Corneria. "Sorry about our Starwing game, Fox, looks like I am not going to make it. I know Peppy, thinks I cannot die on you, that I cannot do this to you. But if I tried to get back as well Peppy, neither of us would make it. I love you, Fox. Don't every give up my son, trust your instincts." He told me to tell you as he gave me this to give to you." Peppy said as he handed to Fox a yellow scarf, James' scarf. As Peppy was telling the story tears were rolling down his check. Fox was taken aback in want to disbelieve, but couldn't he felt sorrow, as he took the scarf. He didn't say anything. But everyone knew what he was thinking. His eyes said it all, the look of 'please tell me this is just a big build up for a practical joke' as tears began to creep down Fox's check. "The last time I heard James' voice was as I was exiting Venom's airspace and getting into its space zone. He was ordering me to keep going while he was in his words 'take Andross down a peg, give Lylat time, give Corneria time, give Fox time.' I barely escaped. I am sorry Fox." Peppy said.

"I need a moment alone, sorry everyone." Fox said respectfully and got up. He headed to his room. Once he arrived he opened it, walked in, took out his duffle bag and started to pack it. Unbeknownst to him, Fara followed him to this point.

"What do you think you are doing?" Fara asked, her tone saying 'stop and think'.

"I cannot stay here for four more years. I entered so that I can fly with my father. Now that's he's gone, what's the point?" Fara could tell that although Fox sounded angry he was sorrowful, that his actions were caused by his grief.

"Then why did you did your father, say "give Fox time" at the end of the tricolon?" Fara asked in a calm non-judging manner, one of being confused; in her time with Fox she learned how slap sense into him. "And from what I understand, your father would not say the tricolon as a tricolon diminuens." Fox stopped his packing; he knew he could not win. He turned to look at Fara and was about to ask what should he do. "There is the accelerated program; you can be done before you turn 17. However for you do succeed in it, you cannot have me distracting you."

"What are you saying, Fara?" Fox asked in confusion.

"Fox, you're goal is to be the best pilot in Lylat, sure your friend Falco can be a better ace than you, if he wasn't so cocky. You are the best period. You can do that and be out before your 17 if you take the accelerated program. Also we both knew our… physical relationship was not going to last. I am going to follow my dreams and I want you to follow yours'. Remember I have no regrets about our relationship. Thanks for everything." Fara then kissed Fox on the check; it was a kiss not of farewell, but a kiss of 'this is the end of this part of the relation'. Fara then began to head out. "Oh and if you do drop-out, I'll kill you myself for wasting your talents. See you in class." Fara said as she exited. Fox knew that Fara was right. Fox tossed his bag to the floor and fell on to the bed.

The scene went blank and the real Fox and Krystal returned to reality. "We would dump into each other during and between classes and we would correspond until hers and her father's murder just before the war began." Fox spoke first. "The only clue to identify the suspect was a flat piece of metal shaped like the letter delta that was painted like a rainbow. Most people believe that it was Leon Powalski, but it was not his MO." Fox finished the story.

"So what is next?" Krystal asked.

"Well I still have a few more stories… but…Krystal, are the side effects of having a second mind in yours while showing memories, because I think I feel a migraine coming on." Fox said as he let go Krystal's hands and began to rub his head.

"Don't worry Fox, it's perfectly normal. I'll make you some dumbledang tea, and some juice to wash it down. Just hold on, baby." Krystal said slightly panicked, but the panic was that of a concern wife, as she got up hurriedly to make the tea. Fox was stayed at the table his head ache getting worse.

Author's Note: It's finally complete. Yes I have Fara killed in my fanfics; her death will be address farther in Phoenix Falling. I hope you enjoyed some of my portrayal of the Fox and James father-son relationship. It has been a longer chapter to write then I expected. Yet it is up before Christmas, may the next one be up before Valentine's Day.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
